This invention relates to fluid brake systems for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system including a pair of brake valves activated by an additional valve.
In a conventional fluid circuit for the braking system of a vehicle, it is well-known to provide a brake valve which is movable to a first position wherein fluid pressure is applied therethrough to the brakes of the vehicle to apply the brakes, the brake valve also being movable to a position wherein such fluid pressure is released from the brakes to release the brakes. In general, such a brake valve is normally biased into a pressure-releasing position, and is movable against such bias to the position thereof wherein fluid pressure is applied to the brakes. Such a system does not safeguard against, for example, a break in a fluid line between the actuator valve and the brake valve, since, upon loss of fluid pressure in such line, the brake valve will be moved under the biasing means associated therewith to a position wherein the brakes are released.